Trois filles,une histoire
by Yuuki-him3
Summary: Hinata"la timide" , Ino " la pute" et Sakura "la brute" sont trois filles qui étudient au même lycée, mais qui pourtant ne se connaissent pas. Un événement va les rapprocher. Fautes corrigées
1. Comment en suisje arrivée là ?

**« Comment en suis-je arrivée là… ? »**

La lumière du matin filtrait légèrement au travers des stores à moitié fermés, éclairant deux silhouettes enlacées. Toutes deux endormies.

Cela allait être une journée formidable, les beaux jours revenaient peu à peu.

L'une d'entre elle, suite à la pression exercée sur elle, se réveilla doucement. Elle se redressa difficilement, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, ses yeux ne s'habituant définitivement pas à la lueur matinale. Ses beaux yeux couleur nacre se refermèrent, prêts à se rendormir, ce qui aurait pu être le cas, si la seconde personne ne s'était pas manifestée, en tirant sur le drap orangé.

Sur le coup, la jeune fille au yeux à la couleur improbable s'arrêta de respirer et tourna la tête avec une précaution presque absurde, voire craintivement, redoutant la vérité qui s'inscrivit rapidement dans son cerveau : elle n'était pas seule.

Une chevelure blonde comme le blé séché dépassait du fin tissu orange, qui la recouvrait partiellement. L'identité de la personne l'effrayait au plus haut point, elle décida que rester ignorante était le mieux, bien que des doutes vicieux l'assaillirent.

Elle retint difficilement une exclamation et sortit du lit mettant le plus de distances possible entre elle et les cheveux, par contre le gémissement dépité qu'elle poussa lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était qu'en sous- vêtement, franchit ses lèvres rosées sans qu'elle puisse le retenir.

Le cœur de la demoiselle s'activa rapidement, une tonne de question traversant son esprit sans pour autant trouver de réponse. Elle prit sur elle-même pour ne pas s'affoler et rester calme.

Elle détailla la pièce rapidement, de toute évidence elle n'était pas chez-elle. Son regard accrocha tout à fait par hasard le réveil digital posé à coté d'elle qui affichait : 7H53.

Ses pulsations déjà bien rythmées, redoublèrent la cadence. Si ses souvenirs s'avéraient exacts, hier était un mercredi, alors de toute évidence aujourd'hui devait être jeudi…

Elle chercha ses vêtements qui étaient pliés à la va vite sur une chaise à coté de la porte, elle les enfila rapidement avec une seule et unique question fondamentale en tête, avant de sortir de ce qui se trouvait être un petit appartement en piteux état.

« Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? »

***

Les gens défilés autour d'elle sans se rendre compte de sa présence.

Tous passaient, repassaient, allaient, venaient, parlaient, rigolait, hurlaient. Elle n'avait aucune attention de la part des autres, comme si elle n'existait pas. Pourtant sa courte chevelure rose n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret sur cette stupide planète.

Elle resserra durement la lanière noire de son cartable, se donnant du courage.

Elle regardait ce monde déambuler, elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres, finalement.

Avec les événements passés son ego en avait prit un sacré coup. Le lycée ne devait pas être au courrant, sinon toutes les filles jacasserait la nouvelle rumeur, la changeant au passage, se moqueraient d'elle en gloussant comme des pintades attardées.

Pour l'instant personne ne savait que la brute qu'elle été venait de se prendre le plus magistral des râteaux.

Elle lâcha un soupir, un poids mort s'abattant sur ses frêles épaules.

Elle avança lentement vers sa salle de classe et resta stupidement planté devant la porte, voila que maintenant elle se mettait à culpabiliser. Elle resta cinq bonnes minutes à regarder la porte, nul doute que si elle rentrait à l'intérieur, elle aurait droit à une ruée de regard meurtrier ou de l'indifférence et de l'ignorance, quitte à choisir entre les deux elle préférait la première option. De tout manière elle l'aurait mérité…

Un second soupir franchit ses douces lèvres rosées. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées plus pessimistes fatalistes et défaitistes les unes que les autres. Elle approcha lentement sa main de la poigné sans pour autant faire coulisser la porte des 2°3 *.

Un souffle chaud près de ses oreilles la fit frémir, elle se sentit rougir contre son grès.

-tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça Sakura ? Interrogea hautainement la voix qui appartenait à un beau ténébreux.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche se demandant que répondre, vu le ton qu'il avait prit elle en conclue tristement que lui aussi lui en voulait.

Un troisième soupir, tragique celui-ci, se fit entendre malgré tous ses efforts.

« Mais comment en suis-je arrivée là ? »

***

Dans la salle de classe des 2°1 l'humeur était au beau fixe, un peu comme le soleil matinal dont la lumière éclairé joyeusement la pièce. La pose entre deux cours, était une véritable bénédiction, mais aussi une véritable source de stress, surtout lorsqu'on savait que le cour suivant n'était qu'autre qu'un affreux contrôle de la sadique Mitarashi qui lui ferait perdre tous ses moyens, comme d'habitudes.

Elle sortit ses cours de mathématiques et relu fébrilement sa leçon, ses doigts tremblant sur le cahier.

Mon dieu qu'elle n'aimait pas les maths, et sur le coup elle regrettait d'avoir fait parti de ces filles qui passent plus de temps à faire les allumeuses et aguicheuse qu'étudier. Le retard c'était accumulé sans qu'elle n'y puisse faire quelque chose.

Elle se prit la tête entre les deux mains, elle avait beau étudié cette matière jusqu'à pas d'heure, elle n' y comprenait pas plus que d'habitude. En plus, sa prof de maths la terrorisait au plus haut pont, l'ayant choisit pour souffre douleur, autant dire qu'elle en voyait de tout les couleurs.

Elle passa une main dans sa longue crinière blonde et reprit courageusement le manuel. Ses révisions auraient pu durer un peu longtemps, si un opportun n'était pas venu la déranger.

Un garçon bien bâtit au cheveux marron en bataille avec un tatouage sur chaque joues, venait de s'accouder à sa table avec un sourire presque narquois et l'œil brillant de, de ? Elle n'y pouvait pas y mettre un nom, Malice ? Perversion ? Moquerie ?

Dans tout les cas cette lueur ne lui plut pas.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, son sourire s'agrandissant, un beau sourire il faut l'avouer.

- Bonjours ma petite _cochonne_.

Il insista bien sur le mot « cochonne » et se pencha un peu plus vers elle. Une forte envi de le tuer la prit, cependant elle lui offrit un beau sourire emplit de sous-entendu douteux.

-Salut Inuzuka ! s'exclama t-elle, que fais tu ici, t'as pas cour ? demanda t-elle, alors qu'en son fort intérieur elle n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire.

Le sourire du dit Inuzuka s'agrandit encore plus, comme si c'était possible, il était pas mal mignon quand il le voulait.

-J'ai un trou d'une heure, et j'ai entendu dire de la bouche de Kin qui détiendrait l'information de la bouche de Tayuya qui devait l'avoir, que Mitarashi était absente !

-Ah…Cela expliquerait l'insouciance de la classe…elle rangea ses cahier d'un air soulager, car ce test en math devait compter pour les examens finaux.

- Nous avons une heure de libre, on pourrait se distraire dans un placard à balais, on m'a dit que t'adorais ça !

Elle le fracasserait bien en deux celui là ! Mais se contenta de se penchait vers lui un sourire aguicheur sur ses lèvres brillantes de gloss.

- Quand tu veux ! Fit-elle en se levant.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle de classe, sous les regards appréciateur et envieux de certains garçons.

La belle blonde les regarda d'un air dédaigneux, ils lui faisaient pitié.

Une pute, voilà comment les autres filles la définissaient. Cette condition ne lui plaisait pas, la rendait triste. Si elles savaient…

Elle regarda l'Inuzuka en se perdant dans ses pensées…

« Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? »

**_

* * *

_**

**_Etre adolescent…c'est difficile, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, tout n'est pas rose. Nous ne sommes qu'une ombre vivant parmi tant d'autre se demandant à quoi sert notre existence…Le mépris, l'hypocrisie et les illusions font parties du quotidien ainsi que l'insouciance surtout et de la superficialité._**

**_Dans le monde de l'adolescent, on ne cherche pas à creuser, tout est jugé sur les apparences._**

**_Mais attention ! Ces apparences sont trompeuses dans la plupart des cas_** !


	2. Comment un lieu de rencontre

**_C_hapitre I : Comment un accident devant le bahut est –il un lieu de rencontre?**

Haruno Sakura était une adolescente, qui se considérait comme anormale et différente. Pour cause, sa jolie chevelure rose ne l'avait jamais aidée à s'intégrer aux autres, elle avait souvent fait l'objet de moqueries plus jeune à ce sujet, en plus d'un front qui la complexait énormément et si avant elle avait tendance à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, aujourd'hui elle n'hésitait plus à frapper si la cause lui semblait juste.

Elle était un peu brusque, avait tendance à démarrer au quart de tour et était violente, et alors ? Elle disait « fuck » au gens qui la jugeaient sans la connaître, elle en avait strictement rien à faire des avis de ces abrutis qui peuplaient la planète. Enfin…

Sinon elle était une personne relativement sage, jamais elle n'avait été attirée par la cigarette ou encore par la drogue, en faite elle n'était pas intéressée par les centres d'intérêts communs aux jeunes de son age. Bon, il est vrai qu'elle aimait bien certains trucs, comme la musique, faire les magasins ou encore le skate, d'ailleurs ses parents ne comprenaient pas cette passion pour la planche à roulette et quand il était sujet de cette conversation, souvent houleuse, elle se contentait de les snober sans rien répondre.

Comme dit précédemment Sakura avait les cheveux de couleurs étrangement roses retenu par un joli bandeau rouge, qui créaient un doux contraste avec ses beaux yeux semblables à deux émeraude, elle était plutôt grande et mince. Elle possédait tout ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait, c'était plutôt une jolie fille.

La jeune fille était adossée tranquillement contre un mur devenu grisâtre avec le temps, sa planche de skate grise à ses cotés, près du bureau de tabac qu'il y avait à environ cinq cent mètres du lycée « Senju », lycée auquel elle était inscrite, elle attendait patiemment ses amis depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, pour ensuite rentrer ensembles dans l'antre cauchemardesque.

Elle tira sur la jupe bleue marine de son uniforme, jugeant cette dernière un brin trop courte suite à une œillade prononcée sur ses jambes galbées, recouvertes de chaussettes blanches montantes jusqu'à mi-cuisses, et soupira en s'en fendre l'âme . La patience ne faisait pas partie de ses principales qualités, en plus, plantée comme ça, elle avait l'air d'une cruche sans amis !

Décidant de faire passer le temps comme elle le pouvait, la fleur de cerisier sortit son I-Pod de son cartable rouge et mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, avec pour fond sonore une chanson d'un vieux rock anglophone. Elle fredonna l'air qu'elle connaissait par cœur, se moquant éperdument des élèves qui passaient devant elle en la regardant bizarrement. Des premières années complètement ahuries…

Deux titres défilèrent et elle sortit son téléphone, un truc rose métallique coulissant, en piteux état avec un bijoux en forme de limace blanche pendant lamentablement, et regarda l'heure.

Elle soupira exaspérée et empoigna sa planche qu'elle posa sur le sol.

« -Je déteste attendre ! Murmura t-elle furieusement en glissant, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse grâce à son pied droit »

En plus pas question d'arriver en retard ! Si les garçons voulaient faire l'école buissonnière, c'était leur problème ! Que n'empêche, ils auraient pu la prévenir, pour lui éviter d'attendre comme une paumée ! Ils allaient l'entendre !

Sakura était une fille qui n'avait pas d'amies féminin, pour elle les filles de sa catégorie d'âge étaient des pintades complètement idiotes et sans aucun intérêt et ce n'était pas les poules de sa classe qui démentiraient ses préjugés…Mais il était vrai qu'elle conservait des liens de camaraderies et s'amusait plutôt bien avec elles. Car non, elle n'était pas associable, c'était même l'inverse. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et elle préférait largement la compagnie de ses quatre meilleurs amis, qui répondaient respectivement au nom d'Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji et Nara Shikamaru. C'était sa bande de « looser » préféré. Tout les cinq avait un point commun : le skate. C'était d'ailleurs dans un skate parc qu'ils avaient tissé ensemble pas mal de liens…comme quoi tomber lamentablement devant une bande de garçons âgés de dix ans lors d'un premier essaie de saut, pouvait changer la vie à jamais. Depuis ce jour ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas quittés et même si elle était qualifiée de chiante, totalitaire et galère, elle n'avait aucun doute que les garçons tenaient à elle comme elle tenait à eux.

Elle filait à toute vitesse sur le long du trottoir, évitant agilement les piétons, car s'il avait bien une chose que la belle rose détestait par-dessus tout, c'était d'attendre et de faire attendre. Elle aimait la ponctualité.

La chanson venait de changer, c'était un morceau de Flyleaf, _« All around me »*._ Un rythme rapide pour une chanson aux paroles si triste…

Elle traversa la route pour rejoindre l'établissement scolaire sans faire attention à la circulation, arrivée en plein milieu du chemin goudronnée elle eu tout juste le temps de tourner la tête vers la gauche.

_La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, était une voiture de luxe noire._

***

La Mercedes noire allait à vive allure, faisant défiler rapidement le paysage pour les yeux des trois passagers et du conducteur.

Aucun n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis le début du trajet, soit un peu plus de dix minutes, le seul bruit résidait dans la radio, ou passer un air de Bob Marley que chantonnait le conducteur, ayant probablement marre de cette ambiance tendu.

Sur l'autre place avant se trouvait Hyuuga Hinata, une jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs aux reflets bleuté et possédant une couleur de yeux aussi pure que la blancheur de la neige, quoiqu'en regardant bien ils n'étaient pas tout à fait blanc…

Des quatre personnes qu'il avait dans la voiture, chacune possédaient ces prunelles à la couleur surnaturelle, nul doute qu'ils faisaient partis de la même famille.

Les deux personnes à l'arrière étaient la petite sœur d'Hinata, qui possédait une bouille angélique et son cousin qu'elle considérait comme son propre frère, car ils vivaient ensemble depuis la mort de son père. Il se prénommait Neji, il possédait des traits fins et de longs cheveux noir comme la nuit, pour Hinata sa beauté n'avait aucune égale, à part peut-être celle d'une certaine personne…

Le conducteur de cette somptueuse voiture était un autre cousin, Ko, il travaillait pour son père à temps partiels, il ressemblait à tout les Hyuuga, yeux blanc et cheveux noir qu'il avait recouvert d'un stupide bonnet en laine noire. Il était fan de Bob Marley et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle le soupçonnait fortement d'avoir mit un de ses Cds dans le lecteur de la voiture.

La brune tourna la tête vers la droite, observant le paysage défiler rapidement de ses yeux fatigués. Elle les ferma et se laissa bercer au rythme de la voiture, elle aurait presque put s'endormir si la voix stridente de la radio s'était éteinte ainsi que celle de son cousin qui chantait en même temps. Elle avait bien envi de lui hurlait d'éteindre cette stupide musique, mais se retint. De toute manière elle n'oserait pas élever la voix pour si peu.

Elle habitait à une demi heure du lycée en voiture, le trajet était relativement long, toujours dans une ambiance pesante, froide et silencieuse. Parfois elle remercier Ko de briser cette ambiance qui devenait aussi épaisse qu'un coulis de caramel.

Elle posa sa tête contre la vitre froide en se retenant de soupirer.

« -I shot the sheriff ! But I didn't shot no depuuuuuty!** Hurlait le conducteur en bougeant au rythme de la chanson et tapotant le volant de ses mains. Ooh ooh Yeah !!

Hinata tourna sa tête vers le bruit occasionné et inspira discrètement, elle se retourna vers la banquette arrière et vit Neji qui avait mit une main sur sa tête, peut-être avait-il une migraine ? En même temps ça ne l'étonnerait pas, Ko chantait affreusement mal.

Hanabi quant à elle grimaçait, mais semblait faire tout son possible pour garder son calme olympien qui faisait la fierté de leur géniteur.

-Bordel ! Pas encore un tracteur ! Aboya le conducteur sa patience ayant largement dépasser ses limites. »

La brune le regarda d'un air désolé et Neji souffla d'exaspération. Il fallait dire pour la défense de Ko, que c'était le quatrième tracteur qui leur barrait la route. Heureusement qu'ils étaient partit à l'avance.

Quelle idée avait bien put piquer son père pour déménager à la campagne ? Loin de toute forme humaine ?

Heureusement, au bout d'une petite minute, le tracteur prit une intersection opposée. D'ailleurs la voiture semblait avoir prit beaucoup de vitesse d'un coup. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil au compteur qui affichait : 90Km/h. Ils venaient de rentrer en ville.

« -Ko ! s'exclama doucement la brunette.

Il tourna sa tête vers elle et lui sourit.

-J'adore cette bagnole! C'est sympa de la part de ton père de me l'avoir prêté !

Hinata ouvrit la bouche et finalement la referma avant de la rouvrir. Elle aimait beaucoup son cousin, mais parfois il était vraiment stupide.

-C'est limité à cinquante. Expliqua t-elle timidement, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Elle n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude de prendre de telles initiatives, et ça la gênait énormément.

-Exact Hinata, fit il en ralentissant, un peu embêté. »

La Hyuuga était vraiment soulagé, car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de désobéit au code, que ça soit de la société ou des Hyuuga.

Hinata, étai ce que l'on pourrait appeler « un enfant modèle », jamais elle n'avait eu une quelconque retenue, jamais elle n'avait eu de copain, jamais elle n'avait fumé, jamais elle n'avait bu, jamais elle n'avait fait la fête. Une sainte. Enfin, c'est surtout qu'elle n'osait pas faire les choses, ayant peur des représailles futures. D'ailleurs généralement lorsqu'elle parlait, de sa voix bégayante et peu sure, ce n'était pas pour ne rien dire.

En un mot : Hinata était conformiste.

Elle restait chez elle sagement à réviser pour obtenir de meilleur résultat et possédait une vie des plus ennuyantes et monotones possible.

Son père n'était jamais satisfait, Neji était meilleur qu'elle partout et Hanabi possédait toute l'attention de leur père. Bien sur elle pouvait s'énerver, crier et clamais l'injustice, cependant, elle était plus du genre à graver tout dans son cerveau et pleurer en silence dans sa chambre.

Il était incroyable combien elle se sentait inférieure à tout, pas assez intelligente, pas assez sure, pas assez belle et pas assez forte. Mais pourtant elle faisait tout son possible pour changer et arrêter de se faire marcher sur les pieds, malheureusement ses efforts était souvent vain, elle était trop bonne poire.

Mais elle changerait, ou du moins elle l'espérait…

Le lycée ne se trouvait plus très loin et la voiture parcouru son chemin quand soudain un skateboard traversa la route sans regarder.

Hanabi hurla de s'arrêter, mais la voiture était prise dans son élan. Hinata ferma ses magnifiques yeux couleur nacre.

_Un choc. Une fille qui s'écrasa sur le pare-brise, un scooter qui fonça droit devant sans vouloir s'arrêter. Le hurlement strident des gens._

***

Ino Yamanaka regardait sa tartine de confiture à la fraise d'un air complètement absent. De toute manière elle n'avait pas faim. Elle posa mollement la tranche de pain sur la table et se leva. Elle regarda, sans vraiment voir, la cuisine au ton bleu dominant, et un fin soupir franchit ses lèvres, elle en connaissait une qui allait encore devoir ranger le bordel monstre. Plus tard…

Elle contourna la table et se dirigea vers l'encadrement de porte, car cette dernière avait été enlevée pour créer plus d'espace et de luminosité.

Elle avança lentement vers l'entrée de l'appartement sans aucune motivation, aperçut ses ballerines noires qu'elle enfila rapidement sans vraiment faire attention et ouvrit la porte. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de l'appartement, elle fit rebrousse chemin et se précipita vers une étagère bas de gamme postée dans le couloir, il y avait une monticule de papier en tout genre et bibelot inutile qui menaçait de tombait à chaque instant, et sur la seconde planche en bois se trouvait un joli casque violet avec des petites fleur blanche. La blonde l'attrapa, l'enfila et sortit.

Yamanaka Ino était une jolie adolescente blonde aux traits angélique, ses beaux yeux bleus respiraient normalement à la fois de la joie de vivre, un coté taquin et peut-être un tantinet d'arrogance. Elle possédait des courbes parfaites et était dotée d'un naturel coquet et un peu superficiel, Ino aimait prendre soin d'elle et c'est pourquoi généralement le matin elle rechignait à mettre son casque qui décoiffait se cheveux blonds.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, le moral n'y était pas.

Ino sortit de la demeure et tourna sur la gauche avant d'appuyer sur un bouton qui devint immédiatement rouge. Elle resta bien cinq minutes à attendre que l'ascenseur daigne à monter, mais visiblement il était encore en panne. Elle poussa un juron strident qui résonna dans tout son étage, se moquant éperdument des ses voisins et martela de coups cette pauvre porte qui ne voulait pas définitivement pas s'ouvrir.

Elle monta son bras droit où se trouvait une magnifique montre violette qui avait dû coûter un prix faramineux, devant la visière de son casque et observa l'heure. Le désespoir s'encra dans chaque parcelle de sa peau laiteuse, la montre affichait : 7h54. Elle habitait au septième étage.

Alors elle partit en direction de la cage à escalier et les dévala à toute vitesse, maquant de tomber pas mal de fois dans sa précipitation. Une fois sortie de l'immeuble elle ralentie fortement le pas et chercha des yeux son scooter. Elle y alla calmement, sans se presser, arrivé en retard en cour ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, ce jour là, plus particulièrement que les autres. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle pressée ?

Et la blonde le vit. Trônant sur sa place de parking, tel un roi devant sa cour, il se tenait là, impérial de son habit noir dont une furtive lueur de lumière joueuse s'amusait à éclairer. Son bolide était merveilleux et elle aurait pu s'en extasier durant des heures ou presque. Mais pourtant elle l'affourcha laconiquement la tête plongée dans de profondes pensées, d'un geste mécanique elle l'enfourcha et le démarra. En scooter de chez elle au lycée il n'y avait que cinq minutes.

Elle conduisait dangereusement, slalomant entre les voitures et grillant un feu rouge. Elle n'était pas dans le monde réel. Ses pensées flottaient comme ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient au grès du vent, elle n'était attentive à rien. Elle ferma douloureusement ses yeux, n'accordant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Une fraction de seconde…

Pourquoi un tel détachement, une telle déprime, un tel chagrin ?

Elle s'était disputée violement avec son copain, Sai. Un garçon très bien, très beau. Superbe. Une perle.

Tant de bons moments passés ensemble, à se découvrir et à s'aimer. Ino était tout simplement tombée amoureuse de l'artiste qu'était Sai.

Pourquoi tout avait dégénéré ?

En fait elle le savait, malgré son apparence neutre, Sai était maladivement jaloux.

Pourquoi une si belle relation digne d'un conte de fée prenait fin à cause d'une misérable erreur ?

Pourquoi cet abruti de troisième année l'avait embrassé ? Pourquoi avait elle apprécié et rendu le baiser ? Pourquoi Sai avait-il dut apparaître à ce moment là. Elle était affreuse, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas en s'en vouloir, ni lui en vouloir d'ailleurs.

Une partie d'elle était morte en même temps que Sai l'avait quitté.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, ses larmes lui embuant la vue. Elle regarda droit devant et se qu'elle vit lui donna une montée d'adrénaline folle.

Droit devant, arrivait une voiture noire et elle était bien trop proche, une piétonne traversait, elle essaya de freiner tout comme le véhicule.

Son instinct de survit lui intima de lâcher le cyclomoteur.

Elle sauta du scooter, se moquant de se qui se passerait après, pour l'instant ce qu'il comptait, c'était elle et uniquement elle.

La blonde s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol, elle fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même. Elle se sentait un peu vaseuse, mais se redressa et observa les dégâts. Son deux-roues continua sa route.

La voiture s'était arrêtée, mais trop tard. Il y avait un énorme impact sur le pare-brise et devant les roues du véhicule, se trouvait allongée sur le sol le corps inerte d'une fille aux cheveux roses. Haruno Sakura…

Une fille brune sortit précipitamment de la voiture suivit de près par trois autres personnes, l'air visiblement secoué et s'approcha de la jeune fille étalée afin de lui prendre le pouls. Le teint de la brune devint encore plus livide qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Une conclusion s'encra dans son esprit : Elle avait tuée Haruno Sakura.

Elle était une meurtrière, elle sentit le sol vaciller sous ses pieds et les larmes, autres que de la tristesse, monter. Un sanglot lui échappa.

Soudain la brune s'activa dans sa direction tout en intimant à un garçon, qu'elle aurait pu trouver beau en d'autre circonstance, d'appeler une ambulance.

Ino regarda la brunette droit dans ses yeux blancs. Blanc, qu'elle étrange couleur, couleur de la mort…

« - C-comment te sens tu ? demanda t-elle soucieuse.

-… Ino regarda de l'autre coté de la route sans lui répondre, se sentant trop coupable.

La Yamanaka aperçut son si beau scooter noir en piteux états, cabossé. Son scooter… Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sous son masque. Responsable d'un accident, scooter qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à acquérir à la sueur dût à un dur labeur, fichu … et pire, elle avait faillit ôter la vie d'une personne. Elle ne revint dans la réalité que quand elle sentit les mains blanches de la brune sur son casque, essayant vraisemblablement de le lui retirer.

Elle eut un vif mouvement de recul.

La fille aux yeux blancs tenta un pauvre sourire pour la réconforter et baissa ses mains aventureuses ainsi que sa tête.

- Tu…tu as mal quelque part ? Hésita t-elle en relevant timidement la tête.

Ino la regarda à travers sa visière. Oui, elle avait atrocement mal, son bras gauche la faisait énormément souffrir, mais elle n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort aux autres. Elle décida de lui mentir. Elle hocha simplement des épaules.

- Ça va…mais comment va-t-elle ? Fit-elle en pointant de la tête le corps de Sakura.

- Elle est inconsciente et blessée à la tête, mais ça semble superficiel, elle s'en sortira. Murmura la brune en regardant le corps entouré de personnes dont certaines hurlant de ne pas s'approcher.

-Heureusement. Souffla Ino profondément soulagée, elle se retourna vers la fille. Tu la connais personnellement ? dit-elle d'un ton absent.

-Euh…non, mais elle est assez connue…alors, euh…Répondit-elle

La sonnerie caractéristique des voitures de pompiers retentit. Ino regarda la brunette et eut un semblant de sourire sous son casque. La voiture rouge s'arrêta et un certains nombres de pompier sortirent. Haruno Sakura fut mit sur un brancard et Ino monta également dans la voiture suivit de près par la brune.

- tu t'appelles comment ?

-Hinata. La brune lui offrit un timide sourire.

- Tu restes avec moi pour rater les cours, c'est ça ? s'exclama Ino en essayant de rire, mais elle était encore bien trop bouleversée pour pouvoir le faire.

La dite Hinata s'empourpra légèrement et fit timidement un signe que non. Toutes deux regardèrent le corps inconscient de la fille connue pour ses cheveux à la surprenante couleur rose.

-je vois. Au fait, moi c'est Ino !

- Enchantée, sourit doucement Hinata »

Cette fille lui plut, et bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue au lycée, elle ferait en sorte d'apprendre à la connaître. Car une fille qui reste avec deux inconnues blessées justes parce qu'elle s'inquiète, était une fille bien. Déffinitivement.

Elle semblait être son exact opposée, mais qui sait ? S'il faut elles s'entendraient comme les deux doigts d'une main, et ça serait très différent qu'avec ses actuelles « amies » Tayuya, Kin et Karin. Après tout pourquoi pas…Un nouveau tournant s'ouvrait à elle, et elle ne comptait pas passer à coté.

La voiture démarra et passa devant le lycée, Ino regarda par la minuscule fenêtre du véhicule et vit avec effrois son magnifique deux-roues. Un infirmier s'approcha.

« -MON SCOOOOTER ! » Hurla t-elle de douleur, alors que l'infirmier lui touchait le bras pour savoir où elle avait exactement mal.

_Qui sait ? Peut-être que cet accident allait changer leurs vies à jamais et que leurs destins se scelleraient à l'infini._

_**Parfois, il suffit d'une rencontre pour que tout change, que tout se bascule.**_

_**Une rencontre qu'on attendait inconsciemment.**_

_**Des fois ces rencontres sont fabuleuses, magnifiques et irréelles. On aime ces personnes comme jamais on a aimé quelqu'un, et non ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est de l'amitié, tout simplement.**_

_**La plupart des gens affirment que le plus beau sentiment qui existe sur cette planète est : L'amour.**_

_**Ils ont tord. L'amour c'est magnifique quand on y baigne dedans, mais reste malgré tout quelque chose de flou et d'indécis qui marche à l'étincelle, et quand la flamme de la passion s'éteint il ne reste plus rien.**_

_**Le plus beau des sentiments est définitivement l'amitié. Quand une amitié est solide, elle tient pour la vie. Mais comme on le dit, on compte ses véritables amis sur les doigts d'une main. Car :**_

_**« L'amitié est un joyeux dont nous sommes l'écrin »**_

*Flyleaf « All around me » Chanson qui me fait penser à une personne ayant été victime d'un accident de voiture et attendant son heure à l'hôpital et une belle histoire d'amour ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, vous pouvez l'écouter sur **_you tube_** !

** Paroles de « I shot the sheriff » Bob Marley.

Commentaire de l'auteur Des avis ? Des critiques et des reproche ?

Enfin, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont laissée un commentaire, ça me booste vraiment! 


End file.
